The hunter becomes the hunted
by brina968
Summary: Head priest Francis sends Alfred, a new priest, to a village attacked by vampires. Alfred finds the vampire and gets himself captured. Which should he trust, the church he grew up in or the vampire that shown him the truth. Warnings are Gore and Perverted France
1. Chapter 1

ME: The main pairing is Vampire!England x America in an AU.I hope you like this story, Take it away boys.

Arthur: don't read this story if you don't like Gore, Smut/yaoi, and other fun stuff.

Alfred: Brina doesn't own anything of Hetalia except the dark and craziness plot of this story.

Prologue

The moon was blood red which was fitting for that night. It was a night full of screams and blood.

Two twin brothers were in the corner of their house watching as two people started to kill their parents. The older-looking twin picked up the weak one and ran out into the forest. He stopped after a while to set his brother down.

"Come on Alfred, I can't carry you forever," he told him.

"But, Mattie I'm not as fast as you. I won't be able to out run them," Alfred told Matthew.

A crash was heard behind them and they started running. A forest fire started and managed to create a barrier between them.

"Brother! Where are you?!" Alfred said while coughing.

"Don't worry, I'll find you!" Matthew said to him.

Alfred heard a gunshot and a hiss on the other side of the fire barrier. He tried to run into the barrier but stopped after he got burned on the leg.

"Brother?" no answer. "Brother! Answer me!" he yelled hoarsely as he collapsed from inhaling smoke.

* Time Skip *

(AN: Now the story will be in Alfred's POV)

I opened my eyes and saw a priest praying next to my bed. I started to freak out because I didn't see Matthew. The priest looked up from his praying.

"Calm, my dear son, you are safe," he said with a thick French accent. (AN: HINTY, HINTY.)

"Where is my brother?"

"I'm sorry; you were the only one we could save from the monsters."

I felt so heart-broken; I lost everything and everyone I knew.

"If you want to, I can show you how to take revenge on your family's death."

He held out his hand waiting for me to agree. I wanted to take revenge for my twin's death because we just got Mattie over his childhood illness. I reached over and shook his hand.

"My name is Alfred, not son."

"Hello Alfred, my name is …"

Me: Please read and comment on your guess. If you can guess right who the priest is then you will get a hug from the soft, fluffy Kumajiro,

Kuma: Who?

Me: You. if you guess wrong, then you will get a very perverted hug from the whole Bad Touch Trio.

?: HON HON HON HON!

Me: Right there is two hints. See you next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome back, now I can send Kuma to hug all the winners.

Kuma: Who?

Me: Everyone who guessed that France is the priest.

Kuma: ok * Hugs *

Me: Now the losers (sorry ) will get a hug from each BTT.

BTT: * perverted Hugs * HON HON! KESESE!

Me: The hints were his name in the summary, thick French accent, has a HON HON HON laugh, and the bad touch trio. I decided to add a new character because of a review I got.

Arthur: All disclaimers and warnings are the same.

Alfred: This story is in my HERO POV.

Chapter One

* Time skip *

10 years later (Alfred is now 18 years old)

"Father Francis! Did I do my assignment well?" I yelled while running into the rose garden.

Francis just looked up and sighed at me running. I barely missed the bush while I was trying to stop myself.

"So, you got the werewolf in the nearby village?"

I nodded my head. He just motioned his hand for me to rest up.

After I was saved by him, he trained me in the ways of an exorcist. I became top of the field by the age of 11. If I couldn't be the hero for my dead family then I can be everyone's hero.

* Time skip *

After dinner, I saw a monk run into Father Francis's room. Growing up, I was told never to go in there without permission. A few minutes later, I was called into the room. I stood at attention at the door.

"You called? Father Francis."

"Come in," he said in a very business tone.

I knew it had to be another mission from his tone.

"Alfred, this young monk says that in a village nearby there are vampires hunting people for their blood. Pack your bags because tonight you are leaving with this monk."

I nodded my head and went to my room. Luckily, I still had most of my bags packed from the last mission. I heard a soft knock on my door as I reached to open it. It was the monk that will be taking me to the village soon.

"Hello, my name Yao Wang," Yao told me while bowing. "Are you almost done?"

I nodded my head and we left for the stables.

* Timey- wimey skip *

As I was riding, I was thinking about my past. It was ten years ago today when I lost my family. I still don't know about what happened to my brother that day. He would have been 18 years old if he lived from his childhood sickness. My parents took him to a doctor that day and he was healthy for the first time, then when night hit we were attacked.

I became the church's best hunter because Father Francis told me it was vampires that caused the deaths of my family. I started hunting when I was only 15 years old.

"Alfred, I have a question for you," Yao asked.

I snapped out of my daydream.

"Shoot it up, Mr. Wang."

"For some reason, you seem familiar to me. Were you from a village near the church before?"

"Yes, I lived in a village up until 10 years ago."

"With a brother that looks like you?"

"Yes, my twin brother Matthew, he died 10 years ago."

"That is Strange."

"What is strange?"

"The vampire attacks started around this time 10 years ago after one of the houses were attacked and the forest was burned around it. We only found the bodies of the mother and the father."

Yao looked up from our conversation.

"Alfred, we're here. Looks like we in time from one of the attacks."

I looked up and saw rows of fire and rivers of blood. There was shouting in the distance.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS MY BROTHER ALFRED?!"

I stopped the horse because I recognized the voice that I hadn't heard since the incident.

ME: CLIFFHANGER TIME!

Alfred: Next chapter more new characters will be entering the story.

Francis: the webs of betrayal and deception will be unraveled.

ME: All of this next week! Please Read & Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Sorry to all my fans, I couldn't update for a while. I did not mean to leave this on a mega cliffhanger. I am so sorry. Alfred, take it away.

Alfred: the warnings are the same. Brina doesn't own hetalia-

Me: but I will ask Santa/Finland for Christmas. But I will probably not get it.

Alfred: as I was saying, this story is in my hero pov.

Chapter two

'No, it couldn't be! Not him, please let it not be him,' I thought as I ran towards the noise. I stopped and saw the back of the person that was destroying the village. I took a deep breath.

"MATTHEW!" I yelled out.

He turned around and I started to back away because how scary he looked. His blond hair was turned brown from dried blood, his once violet eyes were blood red, and he had long fangs dripping blood. When he saw me I saw his eyes change back to violet.

"Al? Is that really you?" he asked as he walked towards me.

For every step forward he did, I stepped back. I couldn't get my eyes away from him, so I didn't see the rock until I tripped on it. I blacked out from the pain went my head hit a large rock.

I felt a light headache from the back of my head when I woke up. I was in a room I never seen before; I looked around but stopped when I felt something move next to me. I looked down and jumped out of the bed screaming when I saw Matthew.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He looked so innocent, but when he yawned I saw his fangs. I heard loud knocking on the door.

"Birdie! Are you okay?! I heard a loud girly scream coming from in here." Someone said behind the door. (An: sorry I was very bored so I made the scream sound girly.)

"Don't worry Gil! It's just Alfred, he's not used to me yet," Mattie yelled at the door.

"Well hurry up, I want your almost as awesome as me pancakes."

I could hear someone walk away.

"Hey, Al?"

I looked up and saw Matt's pouty face; it brought back so many memories. I didn't say any thing because I was scared.

"Do you want some pancakes? Don't worry; no one will bite you without your permission."

He looked around and pulled out a set of clothes. I took the clothes he gave me and he pointed to the second door.

"There's the bathroom, you can take a bath or shower while I'm cooking," with that said, he left the room.

The warm shower was great on my travel-worn body. After I was done getting dressed, I went to the dining room and saw there were already two people waiting at the table. It actually looked normal except for the red drinks they had. As I was watching them, matt came out of the kitchen with a large stack of pancakes. He sat down and motioned me to do the same.

"Al! Now I can introduce you to everyone," he pointed to the albino sitting next to him, "This is Gilbert, he's my mate," then he pointed to the other person on the table, "and this is Lord Arthur of this castle."

The man got up and shook my hand, which gave me a perfect view of his large eyebrows.

"I am happy that Matthew is finally reunited with you; just try not to cause trouble here." As he talked, I could hear the British in his voice.

-Timey Wimey Skip-

When both me and Matthew were alone in the room, I asked him the most important question on my mind.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, you remember that mom and dad took me to a doctor and I came back all better?"

I nodded my head.

"They took me to Arthur and I became a vampire for my last chance for survival."

I was shocked at what he said.

"When night hit, we were attacked by the church," No, it couldn't be, they saved me, I thought as he was talking. "They rather an eight year old die in pain then let a vampire live."

I was extremely shocked; Father Francis always told me that it was monsters that attacked us.

"Arthur found me later as I went in to a rage looking for you."

I just shook my head and ran out of the castle. I don't know how but I managed to get to my church. I knocked on the door and Francis opened the door.

"Alfred! What happened?!"

I just shook my head as he brought me to a table.

"Father, I found him, I found Matthew."

I looked up at him as he gave me a cup of tea.

"Is it true that the church killed my family?"

He didn't say anything until I started drinking the tea. For some reason I felt really weak.

"Yes, I sent out the order myself."

I got up but then I collapsed.

"Good night dear Alfred," he said as I blacked out.

Me: Cliffhanger!

Alfred: Brina, what happened from me being the hero?!

Me: don't worry; all heroes have a tragic part in their story.

Matthew: What the hell are you going to do to him?!

Me: Let's just say his ass will be sore next chapter.

Alfred: You are an evil writer.

Me: thank you, I try so hard. See you later viewers.


End file.
